


Cataclysmic

by scbistg



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Blood, M/M, Mild Gore, Non-Linear Narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:08:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22085410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scbistg/pseuds/scbistg
Summary: Seungmin blinks, and then widens his eyes. The rush of memory bleeds into his mind.Jinnie,he breathes out.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Lee Minho | Lee Know, Hwang Hyunjin/Kim Seungmin
Comments: 5
Kudos: 44





	Cataclysmic

**Author's Note:**

> So @cherryjaem and I was fascinated by skz mbc stage and decided to do a flashfic based on it. It should be vampire au, side effects as additional prompt and one day to write. It's been a while since i actually posted anything so this is a bit.. ehh.. hahahah.  
> This was such a great prompt, i'm sorry if i butchered it cries. I do still hope it's fun to read. Yeah.

Seungmin wakes up in stages. He breathes--tries to breathe, eyelids heavy as he opens them, his mind still clouded with sleep. He winces against the sunlight… no, it isn't the sun, just as Seungmin isn't waking up from a slumber. But he doesn't know this, _not yet_ . Instead he stares at the swaying lamp over head. The dim yellow light resulting in more shadows than brightness dancing across their small cabin. The red stains on the wall becomes a backdrop of their trashed home… or what's left of it. Seungmin blinks, and then widens his eyes. The rush of memory bleeds into his mind. _Jinnie,_ he calls. 

"Steady… steady.." Seungmin pays no mind of the words directed to him, instead he takes greedy gulps of water that was offered. He's thirsty, _so thirsty_ but no matter how much water he drinks the thirst lingers in him, burns in his veins. The frustration builds up and Seungmin tries to push away the wooden bowl with shaky fingers.

"He'll need more than that. " Another voice is heard, velvet smooth and soothing, but the words are nothing like, "We should go, he's not our responsibility." 

"We can't just leave him here.."

"Why not?"

"Minho…"

"We'll contact the council, tell them we found a stray fledgling. We have enough in our hands , Chan." 

"He's freshly turned. He'd perish without a first feed. The council won't make it to him in time." 

"Tsk, such a pain. Fine, I'll hunt him some stag. Send words to Jisung, tell him we'll be slightly late arriving for _Chan, wait no--"_

Seungmin doesn't know what he's offered, what he's given but it smells _divine_ , so Seungmin bites into it. He can feel the moment his teeth breaks the skin, the way rich blood just pours inside his mouth. He should be disgusted by it but instead it tastes like heaven. It's thick and sweet and _strong_. So Seungmin drinks and drinks and drinks. Warmth starts pooling in his stomach, traveling through his veins and bringing with it something resembling life. And then it becomes too much, overwhelmingly so. His rescuer must have noticed this because Seungmin was gently pried away.

His breathing is ragged, his eyes flitting everywhere and for the first time his can see his helper. A blond man, awfully pale and yet stunningly beautiful.

"Hello youngling, I'm Chan." he greets with a smile. 

  
  
  
  


"Hello puppy, ready to wake up?" Seungmin stirs to find Hyunjin, a breakfast tray on his hands. As Seungmin sits up, Hyunjin places them on Seungmin's lap, laying the napkins gently across and sits on the edge of the bed. He's wearing an apron, _an apron_ , he looks ridiculous but _god_ he's beautiful smiling. He looks ridiculous but _god_ Seungmin is in love.

"Okay, what did you do?" Seungmin eyes him suspiciously, ignoring the way Hyunjin sheepishly giggles or the way his stomach rumbles at the smell of scrambled eggs and toast mixing with the wafting steam of a hot cup of coffee. 

"Can't I do something nice for you without being suspected of anything?" Hyunjin looks affronted, _fakes looking affronted_ , Seungmin knows him like the back of his hand. 

Seungmin watches him, Hyunjin is smiling now, his dimples appearing and Seungmin wishes he's not affected by it but it's too hard. Seungmin lost that battle years ago. 

"I'm sorry." He sighs, and lifting the cup of coffee so he can take a sip, Seungmin reaches for Hyunjin with his free hand. Hyunjin takes it instantly, "Thank you, Jinnie. It's really kind of you, though I'm not sure what's the occasion." 

"I'm celebrating." Hyunjin grins, brings their intertwined fingers to his mouth and kisses Seungmin's knuckles softly. 

"Oh? What are we celebrating?" Seungmin asks. It's not any of their birthdays, nor it is their anniversary. Seungmin tries to remember but nothing comes to mind. 

"You." Hyunjin tells him like he won a prize, looking at Seungmin like he hung the moon.

The next time Hyunjin looks at Seungmin it was with an empty lifeless eyes. His blood staining their walls when they severed the head from his body. Seungmin had screamed, had fight alongside of him, fingers slippery with Hyunjin's blood even when he claws at their attacker. 

_"Bring the head as a gift,"_ someone says, and Seungmin crawls after his lover's head.

"Jinnie." he cries. _Jinnie Jinnie Jinnie,_ Hyunjin doesn't answer him, his diamond stud earring glinting a goodbye to Seungmin as they stuffed his head into a bag. 

But that's _later._ Now Hyunjin is warm and alive and is giggling against Seungmin's neck. Now Hyunjin kisses him like he knows his time is coming, touches Seungmin like he knows it's the last time. Now Hyunjin is making sweet love to him, slow and unhurried, and Seungmin loves like he will never again.

  
  
  


Seungmin looks at Minho as he teaches him how to kill, how to rip a heart open, to break necks like they're fragile twines. He hands Seungmin a knife, tells Seungmin to stab him _he_ _re, at the heart_ , he taps his chest as he smirks. 

Minho is _beautiful_ , but there's this sort of ruthlessness to his beauty, a dagger in the corner of his smile. And if Seungmin's not careful he'd twist Seungmin's arm--Chan's blood be damned- and stab the knife into Seungmin's chest instead. 

"He's a natural, he has potential." Minho declares as Chan beams full of pride, "A dark horse, he'd be hunting alongside the twins in no time." 

Seungmin holds the urge to scoff, the twins , Jisung and Felix respectedly, has been apprehensive upon his arrival, following his movement everywhere with watchful eyes. Perhaps it's jealousy, seeing their maker enthralled by his newest creation. But Seungmin is not Chan's. He just feeds off him. Another reason to be jealous of as no one feeds off Chan besides Minho, Chan's mate. 

The youngest of them, Jeongin comes to accept him like a younger brother. Suppose if Seungmin still owns a heart he'd be moved by the show of affection. Suppose if Seungmin still owns a heart it'll be bleeding in pain seeing the familiar diamond stud glinting at him, a hello perhaps?long time no see? but instead of Hyunjin's ear, it's adorned in Changbin's, their host, Chan's first and most prided creation.

  
  
  


The feeling is exhilarating, and Seungmin is drunk of it. He wanted power and Chan hands it over to him on a silver platter, offering himself to be fed upon, like he's doing Seungmin _a favor._ Seungmin can't help it, it disgust him, all of these _things_ welcoming him like he's one of them, when they're the reason he lost his everything. 

For all the centuries in him, Chan has been naive and too trusting and where does that get him? drained to the core, living but just barely. If he was ever counted as alive before. 

"Seungmin, you don't want this. We could be...could be your family.." Chan murmurs faintly, eyes flitting with confusion and maybe, the realisation that he's about to perish. 

Seungmin's hold on the back of his neck is iron strong, and he revels in this new found strength, feeling it pumping through his veins, feeding him with centuries of experience, centuries of polished prowess. He missed most of what's being yelled at him. but he does not miss their stance, as they come charging towards him. Felix and Jisung, Jeongin, Minho and Changbin coming from all directions. 

Seungmin tilts himself closer to Bang Chan, whispering near his ear. "I had a family. All of you took him away from me." 

Seungmin half wonders if Minho would be proud of him, of the way he claws into Bang Chan's chest and ripped his heart out. He's done it with proper finesse, moving his fingers just so that the heart remains intact in his grasp. Really, Minho is a superb teacher. 

As Bang Chan's lifeless body falls to the ground all other follows. Jisung, Felix, Jeongin even Changbin falls down mid flight as they launch themselves towards Seungmin. Their jump losing direction and they fall gracelessly to the ground one after another with empty eyes, body jerking in some kind of seizure. 

Seungmin catches Jeongin's blank face and doesn't feel a thing. 

An ugly growl makes Seungmin shift his attention to Minho, staggering to stand now. If he were human Seungmin imagines he'd be flushed red, strong eyebrows drawn together in anger, no not anger, _rage_. 

Minho's entire body trembling and his beautiful face twisted into a snarl, fangs extended and ready. Seungmin should be afraid, like Bang Chan, Minho has centuries in him. But the shake of Minho's chest as he's heaving, the way his eyes glazes with so much pain and anger, so much that it drives him half way into madness. Seungmin knows how that feels. 

He's been there before, seen the love of his life taken right in front of him. The last shred of humanity in him aches for Minho. For the lonely years ahead of him spent without a mate. 

Minho's scream is both terrifying and pitiful as he charges towards Seungmin, fangs and claws ready to rip and shred.

He should be fair, Seungmin thinks. An eye for an eye, a mate for a mate. So Seungmin doesn't move, he doesn't pull away. Instead he spreads his arms wide, a smile tugging his lips as he closes his eyes. 

"Come," he says.

Minho lunges forward.


End file.
